Choices of the Heart!
by echo21
Summary: This is another crossover:D Kagome goes to visit her uncle in the USA.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer; I don't own any one in this story who is reconized by my readers. **_

_**This will be another crossover. - And since this is a fanfiction by a fan please don't be surprised if familar charectors are ooc, so please no flames about ooc charectors -**_

_"English"_

_--Japanese--_

_+Youkai+ _

_-Phone conversations-_

_Thoughts or actions_

_---POV---_

_Chapter 1_

_I walk off of the plane and into the bright California sunshine and head towards the luggage claim to pick up my bags. After I find my luggage I head to some pay phones that I see in by the doorway of the airport, I sit my bags down and pull a notebook and my calling card out of my purse. I quickly look up a number and I punch in the code from my calling card and then at the appropriate time i punch in the phone number of the person that I'm calling it rings 3 times before someone answers the phone. _

_-The magic Box, this is Anya apeaking how may I help you spend your money today?- I smile when I hear a perky female voice answer. _

_-I'm sure that you can help me spend my money in the future Ms. Anya, but at this time I'm needing to speak to Mr. Rupert Giles. May I speak with him please?- I ask her quietly. _

_-Sure! Let me get him, please hold for just a moment.- she says as she lays the phone down. I can hear her walking away and then I hear some voices mumbling in the background, I then hear heavier footsteps coming to the phone._

_-Hello, this is Rupert Giles. How may I help you?- I hear the familar british accent answer into the phone and I smile when I hear it._

_-Hello Uncle Rupe!- I say with a grin on my face as I hear his sharp intake of breath and then I hear him splutter quickly._

_-Kagome! Is it you dear girl?- He asks excitedly._

_-Of course it is Uncle Rupe, who else besides me calls you Uncle Rupe?- I answer with a grin on my face._

_-Just you, you wretched girl! How is the rest of your family? Did you finally get over all of your illnesses that you've been going through these last three years?- He asks quickly._

_-My family is doing great Uncle Rupe, and my health is doing much better. I feel as if I had never been ill a day in my life. And I have a surprise for you Uncle Rupe, can you guess what it is?- I ask him with a wide grin._

_-A surprise for me you say? Well I havn't the foggiest idea what it could be child, and you know I'm horrible when it comes to guessing games. So you might as well tell me what the surprise is.- He says calmly._

_-I decided to take you up on your advice and go to college in America. I'm actually enrolled into the college in your town of Sunnydale. I'm actually at a payphone in your airport and I was hoping that I could stay with you while I'm going to school instead of the dorms. So are you surprised?- I ask him happily._

_-I'm flabbergasted!- He says quickly._

_-So can I stay with you while I'm going to school?- I ask him quickly._

_-Well... - He answers hesitantly._

_-Uncle Rupe, I promise I won't be a bother to you while I'm here.- I say quietly to him._

_-Its not that dear girl, you know that I would love for you to stay with me. I'm just fearful for your safety while your in Sunnydale. We'll talk about it after I pick you up from the airport. I should be there in about a half hour.- He says quickly._

_-OK I'll see you in a bit then. Its going to be great to see you again Uncle Rupe!- I say quietly._

_-Same here Kagome, I'll be right there. So don't wonder off.- He says teasingly._

_-I'll be waiting right here in the lounge for you. I'll see you in a bit. So until then.- I say quietly._

_-Until then.- He says quietly then he hangs up the phone. I smile as I go and find a seat in the lounge to wait for him. _

_Mom was right this is what I needed, to be far away from any reminders of Inuyasha. Hopefully I can get over all of the pain and loss that I've been through over the last 3 and a half years. I know that if anyone can help me pick up and start a new life it will be my Uncle Rupe, because he did the same thing for himself. He had to start his life over allmost completly, he had to discard his alter ego of 'Ripper' and had to become the new and improved Rupert Giles. The man that had the will and strength to overcome all odds. I know he can help me get my life back on track. Besides I'm so excited to see my Uncle Rupe again! _

_---Rupert---_

_I hang up the phone to only find that all of the children are watching me with different expressions on their faces._

_"So who is Kagome, and why are you picking her up from the airport Giles?" Buffy asks me with a grin on her face. I assume by that same grin that she assumes that Kagome is a new girlfriend._

_"Kagome is my niece who just arrived from Japan unexpectantly, she's planning on going to college here and wants to stay here with me. I told her that we would discuss it after I picked her up from the airport. The same goes for the rest of you, we'll discuss this tomorrow after I get her settled in. Buffy can you, Willow, Xander, and Spike handle the patrol tonight? I would like her to get rested up from her trip before I inform her of all of the things that goes bump in the night around here." I say to them worriedly._

_"Sure we can handle a patrol. I'm assuming that your going to do your best to try and get her to go as quickly as you can back to Japan?" Willow asks me._

_"Yes I'm going to try to, but knowing Kagome it won't do a bit of good. She's one of the most stubborn people that I know. Well I really should get going. I'll see you all tomorrow. Lock up when you close the shop." I say as I start walking out of my door. _

_I quickly get into my car and get it started and pull out of my driveway. I start thinking of my older brothers only child as I drive to the airport. It amazes me that my brothers child goes by her late step-fathers last name, but in a way I can understand why Suki changed her last name when she re-married. She wanted Kagome to feel like a member of her new family, especially after Souta was born. And Shin treated Kagome as his own child like he did Souta. I quickly arrive at the airport and then I finally find a parking space. I lock the car doors and head as quickly as I can into the airport. I scan the lobby and I finally locate her sitting in a chair with several bags sitting at her feet. I head over to her and I stop right in front of her._

_"Kagome I'm sorry that I'm late my dear girl. I had to make sure that the others locked up the shop before I came after you." I say with a smile as she stands up and hugs me as I'm talking._

_"I understand completly Uncle Rupe. I'm just so glad to see you again, its been a long time Uncle." She says with tears in her eyes._

_I hug her to me tightly, I can sense that there is something that has happened that has emotionally scarred this fragile young woman. I look into her eyes as she steps back to get a good look at me, I can see when I look into her eyes is a lot of pain and sadness. She still looks so innocent and trusting, just like she did when she was a young girl. But the sadness that is in her eyes fills me with an allmost physical pain. What has happened to the cheerful and happy Kagome that I can remember from only a few years ago?_

_"Are you allright Kagome? You seem allmost as if your heart and soul has been broken." I say worriedly to her._

_"They're not broke Uncle Rupe, they're just badly bent. That is one of the reasons that I decided to come here and stay with you on the spur of the moment. Can we talk about all of this later, please?" She asks quietly._

_"We can talk about whatever you want to talk about, whenever your ready to talk about it. Is all of these bags yours Child?" I ask her with a smile._

_"Yup they're all mine Uncle Rupe." She says with a small smile on her face, a smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes._

_"So I assume that we need to get all of these into my car then?" I ask her with a smile as I pick up the heaviest 2._

_"Well my things might come in handy while I'm here Uncle Rupe. You do realize that I'm one of the rare type of the female species, don't you?" She says with a grin._

_"And pray tell, what type is that child?" I ask her with a matching grin._

_"The type that hates to shop!" She says with a giggle as she picks up the rest of her things. _

_I laugh at her comment as I lead her out to my car. After we get her things, and ourselves loaded into my car. We head back towards my house, I decide not to ask her anything about why she decided to come here. Besides she will tell me when shes ready for me to know, but I do know one thing for certain I'm going to do my best to try and help you get that downtrodden look out of your eyes. Because you came to me for a reason my dear niece, you came because you believe that I can help you with whatever problems your going through. And knowing Willow and the other scooby's I'm pretty sure that they will help you as well._

_---Kagome---_

_Uncle Rupe has been really quiet all the way back to his house. But then I'm pretty sure he's more than a little surprised by the events of today. I wonder if he's still a watcher for the council? If that is the case then I know that he's going to worry about me getting hurt. I know that Kasaan was a little stunned when I mentioned it to her, but then she never realized that I had gone through that trunk in the attic that had belonged to Dad. _

_The only reason Mom wasn't thrilled about me coming to America to stay with Uncle Rupe was that he is still a watcher as far as she knows, the same as what my Dad was before he was killed on assighnment. I guess that is the main reason that Mom never talked about how my Dad was killed, she really never knew the whole truth about it. Maybe I can find out something about his death in snooping in Uncle Rupe's paperwork from the council, or maybe I should just ask Uncle Rupw about it? _

_"Uncle Rupe I do have a question for you, that is if you don't mind answering one for me." I ask him quietly._

_"Kagome you should know by now that I will answer any question that you have as honestly as I can, so please feel free to ask away dear girl." He answers me with a twinkle in his eyes._

_"Are you still a member of the Watcher's Council?" I ask him quietly._

_I see him tense up when he hears my question, he thinks for a moment before he answers me._

_"No, I'm no longer a member of the council and I havn't been for a few years. Why do you ask Kagome?" He asks me quietly._

_"I just thought that you might still be since you said that we had to talk about whether or not I would be safe while staying with you here in Sunnydale." I answer him honestly._

_"Well your safety is very important to me Kagome, and Sunnydale is built on a Hellmouth. So there is a lot of vampire's and demon activity here. That is one of the reasons that I worry about you staying here with me." He answers to me quietly._

_"So I take it that your still involved with the slayer business then?" I ask him._

_"Yes I'm still involved with the slayer business, and no I'm no longer a memeber of the council. I left them, due to the fact that I broke one of the cardinal rule's. I became emotionally attached to my slayer. She and her friends feel as if they are all my own children, so in reality I couldn't put her through all of the testing that they deem as so important to their cause." He answers me solemnly._

_"So when do I get to meet all of my new cousins then Uncle Rupe?" I ask him with a grin._

_"Well right now Buffy and most of the rest of the 'Scooby's' are on patrol and I asked that they not stop by tonight after patrol, like they normally do." He says to me quietly._

_"Why not?" I ask him._

_"Well in reality my dear girl I didn't know how I would explain the whole situation to you. But after this conversation I guess I really don't need too now. I however am wondering how you know about all of this?" He asks me._

_"Mom still has some of Dad's trunks in our attic, he had all kind of books about vampire's and demons in them. There were also several about the Watcher's Council and it also had his Watchers diary in it. The last entry into it was the day he died." I tell him sadly._

_"Which is something that I hope brought with you, the books and the diary. Because no one on the Council ever really knew what type of demon that killed your Father and his slayer." He says sadly._

_"Yes I brought all of the books and Dad's diary with me, what do you think is in the 2 biggest suitcases that I brought with me? Definately not clothes, especially since I hate to shop for clothes" I tell him with a grin._

_Just then Uncle Rupe's cell phone starts ringing, he quickly digs it out of his pocket and answers it._

_---Rupert---_

_-Hello-_

_-Giles, this is Willow. We're at Dumont cemetary and we could really use your help about now.-_

_-Use my help how Willow?-_

_-We're trying to identify the remains of some type of demon that Buffy and Spike fought earlier.-_

_-But if it is dead why are you trying identify the remain's?-_

_-Because it wasn't alone, we need to know if the others will return or if they are big into revenge.-_

_-Why not just try describe it to me in the morning and we can proceed from there.- _

_-Because it keeps changing Giles, this is something that you're going to have to see to believe.- _

_-Willow what do you expect me to tell my niece about all of this?-_

_-Well Giles I guess we can try to tell her the truth about it. And you have to admit that seeing something like this will go a lot farther about proving that all of us aren't crazy. So will you come and try to help us figure this out?-_

_-Allright we'll be there in a few minute's. Okay?-_

_-Thanks Giles-_

_I turn to Kagome to see her watching me with bright eye's._

_"So it looks as if we will be making a side stop before going home, I'm sorry about this Kagome." I say to her quietly._

_"It's not a problem Uncle Rupe, beside's I may be able to help identify the remain's. After all I was raised on a shrine and there are some things that we will have to talk about when we get a chance to be alone for a few hour's. Because my life has been far from normal for the last few years." SHe says with a distant look in her eye's._

_I so hope that I will be able to help her with whatever is troubling her. I see the turn off for the Dumont Cemetary and slowly turn into it. I park the car and we get out and for the lights that we see in the distance._

_---Kagome---_

_I follow Uncle Rupe across the cemetary towards where we see the flashlijght's at, as we approach I notice the differences in the aura's of the people we are approaching. These are going to be the people that I'm going to be closest to for the next year. There is a blonde girl who is about 5'7", a red haired girl about 5'4", a dark haired boy at about 6', and a bleached blonde man who looks about 5'11". The blonde girl has got to be the slayer, the red head has got to be Willow that Uncle Rupe was speaking to, the dark haired boy looks a bit goofy, and the blonde man looks like a Billy Idol look a like dressed in leather. _

_"Everyone this is my niece Kagome, Kagome these are from left to right Buffy, Willow, Xander, and Spike." Uncle Rupe says to me._

_"Hello everyone, nice to meet you all. I do have a question though for you Uncle." _

_"And that would be?" He asks me._

_"Well I'm assuming that Buffy is your slayer and Willow and Xander are Human, I'm wondering what Spike is?" I ask my Uncle in front of the group whoo all look at me with surprise._

_"Well... how did you know all of that Kagome?" Willow asks me._

_"Her aura is very a powerful human, yours and Xander's are human, but his type of aura I've never incountered before." I answer her._

_"I'm a Vampire luv', a 200 year old Master Vampire." He drawls with a british accent._

_"That explains part of it then, but I must confess that the Billy Idol look has been dead for more than ten years Spike." I say with a grin to the gaping Vampire._

_"Giles I think your niece will fit right into the 'Scooby group'." Buffy replies with a grin when Spike growls at me._

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

_Thanks for reading my story, Please review and let me know what you think of this story so far._

_Thanks,_

_echo21_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thoughts or __**Disclaimer; I don't own any one in this story who is reconized by my readers. **_

_**This will be another crossover. - And since this is a fanfiction by a fan please don't be surprised if familar charectors are ooc, so please no flames about ooc charectors -**_

_"English"_

_--Japanese--_

_+Youkai+ _

_-Phone conversationsactions_

_---POV---_

_Recap from previous Chapter;_

_"Well I'm assuming that Buffy is your slayer and Willow and Xander are Human, I'm wondering what Spike is?" I ask my Uncle in front of the group who all look at me with surprise._

_"Well... how did you know all of that Kagome?" Willow asks me._

_"Her aura is very a powerful human, yours and Xander's are human, but his type of aura I've never incountered before." I answer her._

_"I'm a Vampire luv', a 200 year old Master Vampire." He drawls with a british accent._

_"That explains part of it then, but I must confess that the Billy Idol look has been dead for more than ten years Spike." I say with a grin to the gaping Vampire._

_"Giles I think your niece will fit right into the 'Scooby group'." Buffy replies with a grin when Spike growls at me._

_Chapter 2_

_"Willow you said that you needed help identifying a demon?" Uncle Rupe says dryly._

_"Sure, it's this way Giles." Willow says while leading us over about 10 to 15 foot from where the group is standing._

_I feel Spike glareing at my back as I walk over to where Willow is leading us. I notice the aura we're approaching is slowly getting stronger, allmost as if it was regenerating it's life source. Uncle Rupe stops in front of me, so I step around him to get a better look at it only to realize that its some sort of canine youkai. Willow is right about it constantly changeing because it keeps morphing from a humanoid to a youkai form, but she's wrong about it being dead. I step closer to it and gently flare my purifying aura in its direction, and as I expected it opened its eyes and looks at me in amazement and recognition as it tries to rise up. _

_+So you are the ancient mythical Miko, the one who is the guardian of 'the jewel of 4 souls'.+ It speaks in a soft voice._

_+How do you know of me and of the jewel?+ I ask it quietly._

_+My clan has been searching for you for century's+ He says quietly to me._

_+That still doesn't answer my question's? And why have you been searching for me for century's?+ I ask._

_+Because our Lord has asked us to find you for him, he wishes to see you again My Lady Miko.+ He says._

_+Who is your Lord and Master, and why does he want to see me again?+ I ask him._

_+My Lord is Lord Sesshoumaru, and he says that he owes you a life debt that he needs to repay.+ He tells me._

_+Lord Sesshoumaru is still alive? Where is he?+ I ask him quickly._

_+He is on this continent My Lady Miko.+ He says softly._

_+Another question for you, what were you doing here tonight when you were attacked?+ I ask him._

_+Nothing where I deserved to be attacked for My Lady, my clan brothers and I just stopped here to discuss whether we should move to the next town or stay here for a few more day's searching for you, when all of the sudden the 2 blondes came out of the darkness and started attacking me and my clan brothers. I told them to run for the safety of the rest of the clan.+ He says quickly._

_+Why didn't you run with them?+ _

_+And have the blondes catch all 3 of us and try to kill us, besides the two who were with me are still youngling's. 2 who have just started leaving the safety of our Lords lands. I decided that if any of us had to die tonight it would be me who has lived a long life serving our Lord Sesshoumaru.+ He says quietly to me._

_+That was a very noble deed that you did here tonight, you were willing to sacrifice yourself so that the 2 youngling's could live. Your Lord will be proud of you. Please excuse me as I speak to my Uncle and the other 4.+ I tell him quietly and wait until he nods his head in my direction._

_I turn to my Uncle and the other four to see them watching me in amazement. I turn to look at Buffy and Spike with an angry look on my face apparently from their reaction's._

_"What gives you 2 the right to attack this being?" I ask them in a monotone._

_"They're demon's, and that's what a slayer does. We slay demons before they try to take over the planet." Buffy replies with a tone as if she is addressing a slow witted child._

_"So your saying all demons deserved to be destroyed, just because they're demons?" I ask in a monotone._

_"That's what slayer's do, we slay demons because demons are evil." She replies cockily._

_"Then you are a fool Buffy, demons are like humans. There are some good and bad in both species Buffy. And you wonder why some demon species despise humans just because they are human, when you do the same to them." I say in an angry monotone._

_"Kagome what did it say to you to make you so mad?" Uncle Rupe asks me quickly._

_"Only that he and his two young companions were resting and discussing whether to stay here for a few more days or whether to move to the next town to see if they could complete their mission for their leader when they were attacked suddenly and for no reason. He sent the 2 younglings away so they wouldn't be hurt in the fight. Uncle Rupe they were attacked by Buffy and Spike just because they decided to stop and rest, and not because they were doing anything wrong. Just because they are demons you decide to try to kill him and 2 young children. How very noble of the 2 of you, to try and kill a couple of innocent children who had hurt nobody!" I say as I start stomping toward the pair of them._

_My Uncle must be assuming that I mean to do violence toward the pair because he grabs me by my shoulders and pulls me toward him. He turns me to face him and he gives me a calming hug and holds me until I do calm down a bit._

_"Kagome what I want to know is how you understood him, what type of language was that?" Willow asks me._

_"It's an ancient Youkai language that I learned a few years ago from the leader of his clan, I am apparently the reason they were here to begin with. They have been looking for me for awhile, because their leader feels as if he owe's me a debt." I answer Willow calmly._

_"Youkai language? Doesn't the word Youkai translate into the word Demon Kagome?" My Uncle asks me._

_"Yes it does, but unfortunately it was originally mistranlated centurys ago." I tell him._

_"How was it mistranslated Kagome?" Willow asks._

_"Because Demons and Youkai are as different as humans and vampire's. Demons are more typically evil where most Youkai aren't, Youkai's are more closely related to humans than demons could ever hope to be." I answer her._

_"My question for you Kagome is how you have become involved with them to begin with?" My Uncle asks me._

_"Let's just say that the last few years have been very busy for me Uncle Rupe. I've been basically on a quest for the last 3 and a 1/2 years. Searching for pieces of the 'Shikon No Tama', so for the last few years I've been travalling with a group that had Youkai, Hanyou, and Humans in it, and all of us had the commen goal of saving people from being hurt or killed. I've made friends with a lot of Youkai and Hanyou over the last few years and I have fought against a lot of them as well. And I have learned something in that time Buffy, something that I hope you that you have the ability to learn. Not all Youkai, Hanyou, and demons are the same, and not all of them are evil." I tell her calmly._

_"I agree with you Kagome, and you should too Buffy. You've seen it yourself with Angel and with Spike, because if you always did what you claimed earlier you would have done your best to kill both of them because they are Vampire's." Willow says quickly._

_"Look I'm sorry that I hurt someone you say is innocent and I never meant to harm a child, but how was I to know that they weren't plotting to hurt people? It's not like I can understand what they were saying, I just took one look at them and I assumed that they were up to no good. So I'm sorry that I hurt him, will you translate my apology to him Kagome?" Buffy asks me._

_I nod my head to her and I turn and bend down so I can look him in his eye's and I hold my hand out to him so that I can do my best to heal his worst injury's. He quickly grasps what I'm attempting to do to help him and he gently take's my hand. _

_I quickly draw out my healing ability and quickly heal his worst wounds, after I finish he stands up on his own 2 feet and bows lowly to me in thanks after he releases my hand._

_+My eternal Thanks Lady Kagome for doing me the honor of healing me.+ He says gently._

_+You do not need to thank me, it was because of me that you weren't safe with your clan . The female blonde is the slayer, but she wishes to submit her apologies for her part in the attack against you. She doesn't know the difference between a Youkai and a Demon apparently, and from her brief experiance with Demons she foolishly believes that all of them are evil. And I also need to submit my own apologies to you as well. I would also ask you for your clan's name and for your personal name?+_

_+I accept your apologies My Lady, I am part of the Shinto Clan, my Clan is a subspecies of inuyoukai My Lady. And you may call me by the name of Kiro My Lady.+ He says as he bows low to me._

_I incline my head in acknowledgement to his courtliness, in which he responded with a broad smile._

_+Do you know how I may Contact Lord Sesshoumaru?+ I ask him quietly._

_+He will be here as soon as I report of your arrival to the area My Lady.+ He says softly._

_+Please convey my best wishes to him and to your clan, I assume that you will be going to find your errant youngling's first?+ I ask._

_+They are headed straight for the safety of the clan My Lady, and with most of my wounds healed I should catch up with them before they arrive home. I ask for your permission to leave your presence My Lady Kagome.+ He asks softly._

_+Permission granted Kiro, but before you go. can you tell me how Lord Sesshoumaru and his heir is?+ I ask him softly._

_+He and his son are in excellant health my Lady, young Lord Logan is as great of a warrior as his father is. And he fortunately takes after his mother in coloring and personality. He is very warm and kind hearted to all of his Fathers subjects, and thats no way implying that he is weak because the young Lord is much stronger in reality than his Father is when it comes to battle strength. My clan believes that he also inherited his Mothers strength of spirit.+ He says while looking at me with a knowing smile on his face._

_+So you know who Lord Logans Mother is then?+ I ask him in a quiet voice._

_+How could I not know My Lady Kagome, he has your coloring. gentleness, and kind spirit. Along with his Fathers battle skills, wisdom, and build.+ He says gently to me._

_+So he favors both of his parents? Do you believe that he will come with Lord Sesshoumaru when he comes to see me?+ I ask him._

_+Yes to both questions My Lady, everyone knows that he's been eagerly searching for you all of these years. He so wants to get know you better My Lady, he does have memories of you.+ He says quietly to me._

_+How can he still have memories of me Kiro, he was so young when I was forcefully brought back to my time for good.+ I say sadly._

_+He has his memories of you, and everyone who knew you then has told him the storys of your adventures. Your child has unfortunately grown up without you in his life through no fault of yours, but your memory has been kept alive to him.+ He says gently to me._

_+I guess you should be on your way, I wish you a safe journey to your clan, and I hope to get to know you better in the future Kiro. And Thankyou for telling me about my child and his well being.+ I say to him softly with a smile._

_+I am the honored one My Lady Kagome, mayhap My Lord will allow me to become your personal bodyguard? Goodbye My Gentle Lady Kagome.+ He says gently as he turns away and suddenly disappears from sight._

_I stand there watching Kiro leave, and I silently Thank him once again for bringing me news of my son. My child who hasn't seen me since he was allmost 2 years old, I wonder how my Uncle will react when he finds out about Logan, and I wonder how this group will react when they learn the truth. I guess I will find that out soon enough. _

_"Kagome how did he heal so quickly from his wounds and how did he disappear so fast?" Buffy asks me._

_"His wounds healed quickly partly because he is Youkai and partly because I healed the worst of them for him. The reason he disaapeared so quickly is because he is a sub-species of Inuyoukai who are known for their speed, strength, and fighting ability's." I answer as I feel his aura getting further and further away._

_"What's an Inuyoukai?" Willow asks._

_"Loosely translated it means Dog-Demon." Uncle Rupe reply's to her._

_---Spike---_

_"Kagome how did he heal so quickly from his wounds and how did he disappear so fast?" Buffy asks._

_"His wounds healed quickly partly because he is Youkai and partly because I healed the worst of them for him. The reason he disaapeared so quickly is because he is a sub-species of Inuyoukai who are known for their speed, strength, and fighting ability's." She answers as looks into the distance._

_"What's an Inuyoukai?" Willow asks._

_"Loosely translated it means Dog-Demon." Giles answers her._

_I stare at her, trying to figure her out. I notice that she's starting to slightly sway on her feet, suddenly she's falling toward the ground. I quickly run and catch her before she can hit the ground, I then swing her up into my arm's and look at the old man who is watching me intently while I have his niece in my arms._

_"What? Should I have let her hit the ground instead?" I ask him angrily with a snarl._

_"Thank you for catching her Spike." He replies to me._

_"Why did she faint though Giles?" Red asked._

_"The only thing I can think of is between her trip and her healing the youkai she's physically exhausted. What I am wondering how ever is how was she able to heal him to begin with?" He asks no one in particular._

_"Could she be a witch like Willow is G-Man?" Zapper asks._

_"I honestly don't have a clue Xander, this is the first time I have seen her since before I came here to Sunnydale." He answers the whelp._

_"But the question is Giles, is she just able to heal Youkai's or is she able to heal anyone? Because if she can heal anyone then she would be invaulable to us." Buffy says to everyone._

_I growl at all of them, because they apparently know nothing about Japanese mythology. Because from what I personally know about it I would have to say that she is a Miko and has the legendary powers to heal and to purify._

_"What was the growl for Spike?" Red asks me._

_"Because you blokes apparently know nothing of Japanese culture and mythology." I reply to her._

_"What do you mean by that Spike?" Slutty asks me._

_"Because she is obviously a Miko and a powerful one at that." I reply with a sneer at their ignorance._

_"What is a Miko, and what type of powers do they possess?" Red asks me._

_"A Miko is what we would call a Priestass Willow, and according to Japanese Mythology they were the teachers, healers, and protector's of their villages in the fuedal era. But they are just a myth though, how could Kagome be one with power's?" Giles asks the group,_

_oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

_Thats all for this chapter. Please Review and let me know what you think of this story so far._

_Thanks,_

_echo21_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thoughts or __**Disclaimer; I don't own any one in this story who is reconized by my readers. **_

_**This will be another crossover. - And since this is a fanfiction by a fan please don't be surprised if familar charectors are ooc, so please no flames about ooc charectors -**_

_"English"_

_--Japanese--_

_+Youkai+ _

_-Phone conversationsactions_

_---POV---_

_Recap from previous Chapter;_

_---Spike---_

_I growl at all of them, because they apparently know nothing about Japanese mythology. Because from what I personally know about it I would have to say that she is a Miko and has the legendary powers to heal and to purify._

_"What was the growl for Spike?" Red asks me._

_"Because you blokes apparently know nothing of Japanese culture and mythology." I reply to her._

_"What do you mean by that Spike?" Slutty asks me._

_"Because she is obviously a Miko and a powerful one at that." I reply with a sneer at their ignorance._

_"What is a Miko, and what type of powers do they possess?" Red asks me._

_"A Miko is what we would call a Priestass Willow, and according to Japanese Mythology they were the teachers, healers, and protector's of their villages in the fuedal era. But they are just a myth though, how could Kagome be one with power's?" Giles asks the group._

_Chapter 3_

_"Well if you look at the situation like that Giles, then Vampire's and Demons aren't real either. Because to most people they are just myth's and legends, and we all know that they are real. Besides I think that we have all learned over the last several years that most myth's and legends are based on facts of some sort. I guess what we will need to now is to figure out who trained her in these miko powers and how she learned about demons to begin with." Red says calmly._

_"Most Miko power's are normally passed through the blood lines, so this chit couldn't have the powers unless she inherited them from someone in her family. So I guess the question to you Giles is how much do you know about her mother's side of the family?" I ask him with a smirk on my face._

_I watch as the old man gets a perplexed look on his face as he closely looks at his niece who is still out cold in my arms._

_"Apparently not as much as I thought that I did Spike, I know that her mother's family has lived in an ancient shrine for century's. Her maternal Grandfather is the keeper of the shrine grounds and the monk who deals with the public. My late brother never mentioned anything about senseing any type of spirtual energy from her Mother or her Grandfather. He in fact only mentioned that he thought that his father-in-law was a tad senile in some of his beliefs." Giles replies in a flustered tone._

_"How so Giles?" Red asks him._

_"It was something to do with a legend of an old well on the shrine grounds. I really don't have a clue as to what the legend was my brother never really went into details about it. And the few times that I visited there after my brothers death I never inquired about it, I was in fact too worried about Kagome's situation there." He answered calmly._

_"Why were you worried about Kagome's situation to begin with Giles?" Slutty asks him with a curious look on her face._

_"At first I was worried that whoever killed my brother would go after Kagome in the beginning and her Mother remarried a little over a year after my brother died. Then I was worried over how he treat Kagome since she wasn't his child. I must say that her mother Suki made a good choice for Kagome's step-father, Chin never made any difference in how he treated Kagome and his son with Suki. In fact he always seemed devoted to Kagome and Souta, Chin called her the daughter of his heart, and Souta was his son of his soul. Kagome and Souta miss him terribly since his death." He answers sadly._

_"How did Chin die Giles?" Red asks?_

_"He died from cancer about 8 years ago and Suki never remarried after his death. She told me once that she had been lucky with both of her husbands and didn't want to take a chance of trying again, but in reality I believe that she felt that she was meant to be alone. Allmost as if any relationship that she was in was meant to be doomed because of the sighn in which she was born under." He says sadly as he looks at her lying still in my arms._

_"What sighn was she born under Giles?" Zapper asks._

_"I don't have a clue about that Xander, she never would elaborate on that particular topic." He answers._

_"I guess we should get Kagome to your house Giles, that way we can make her more comfortable." Red says calmly._

_---Willow---_

_Giles nods his head in agreement and gestures toward his car. Spike rolls his eyes at him and heads toward it with Kagome still held securely in his arms._

_"I guess Spike can go with Giles and Kagome, that way he can help him get her into the house and settled. Shall the rest of us start walking to Giles house?" I ask Buffy and Xander._

_"Sure lets go Will's. Maybe we stop at the grocery store on the way and get some things to munch on, cause you know that the G-Man won't have a thing to munch at his house." Xander says with a grin._

_"With you there allmost every nite how can he keep anything edible Xander?" Buffy asks with a grin._

_I follow behind the two of them as we head toward the market closest to Giles house. I wonder what type of things that will happen with Kagome joining our group, I mean what type of powers does she posess? How will she get along with everyone in the group? I mean I thought for awhile there that she was going to go after Buffy and Spike for attacking that creature in the cemetary tonight. And I think that Giles thought along the same lines because he pulled her into his arms and away from Buffy. So she apparently isn't afraid of defending others even against a stronger opponite like Buffy. I just wonder if she's actually able to fight with any type of skill?_

_I know from what Giles said his niece has always seemed like a happy go lucky girl, but she really didn't seem like that to me when I met her. She's seems determined, strong, and hurt by something or by someone. _

_"Come on Willow we've got to get going before Xander clears out all of the junkfood from the market." Bufy says with a grin as she follows Xander through the door, I follow the 2 of them into the store._

_---Giles---_

_As soon as I get my car parked Spike gets out and picks Kagome up in his arms and heads for my front door, so I grab a few of her smaller suitcases and follow behind him. I open the door and let Spike go ahead of me into the house._

_"If you don't mind Spike, would you please take Kagome to the guest bedroom?" I ask him quietly._

_He doesn't say anything as he heads in that general direction, I sit her bags down and head back out to the car to get the rest of her things that are still in the car. After my second trip I hear Spike digging in the fridge looking for the blood that I always try to keep for him in there. As I sit the last of her bags down behind the couch I hear the microwave running, I shake my head at the way that he and the children all treat my home as if it was their own, but in a way I enjoy it too. All of them feel like family to me, even Spike does to a point. So I guess my question to myself is how will my extended family get along with what's left of my real family? _

_I'm worried about Kagome, she seems so different now to what she used to be. She seems so hurt and vulnerable right now, but she still has that unique courage that she has always had. That is one of the reasons that I pulled her into my arms earlier, I really believe that she would have went after Buffy and that could have been disasterous to her. I mean Buffy is a slayer and Kagome is just a normal human girl, but Kagome is stubborn enough to go after a circle saw in a fight even if she knew that she had no hope of winning. I grin at the idea of Buffy and Kagome in a fight, Buffy would win and I've no doubt of that and Kagome would fight until she was unconcious._

_I turn to where Spike is standing in the doorway drinking warmed blood from a mug and I notice that he is watching me intently._

_"What is it now Spike?" I ask him quietly._

_"I'm just curious about the chit who is passed out in your extra bedroom. I mean from the way she was talking before she passed out she knows the leader of that demon me and Slutty fought with earlier. I'm curious as to how an 18 year old human female would know a demon so well that he taught her how to speak in his native tongue. Aren't you curious about that as well Giles?" He asks with a smirk on his arrogant face._

_"Yes Spike I must admit that I am curious about that as well. I'm also curious as to what she said about being on a quest for some type of jewel for the last three and a half years, that is apparently when she met this Youkai that she knows. From what her Mother and Grandfather had been telling me during that time is that Kagome had been coming down with all types of different ailments. I'm going to assume that all of that was a way to explain as to why she wasn't availble whenever I called during those times to speak with her." I say with a frown as I look at the bleach blonde vampire._

_"From what she said I would say that your right about that, so whatever type of adventure she's been on apparently her family not only knew about it, they helped her cover up her absences from most people who know her. I must admit Old Man this is getting more interesting by the moment." He says with a grin._

_"I'm curious as to what you know of Japanese Mythology and legends Spike, after all you are the first to jump to the conclusion that she may be a powerful Miko." I say to him quietly._

_"Well as you know, after Angel gained a soul from the gypsy's curse the 4 of us we're in Japan for an extended period of time. During that time I was still curious about spirituality so while we were their I did some private investigating of my own about local myth's and legends. Where did you say that her family's shrine is located?" He asks me seriously._

_"It's located in Tokyo, it's the Higaroushi family shrine." I answer him while keeping a close watch on his face._

_"The one that has been there since the Fuedal Age?" He asks me with a strange look on his face._

___---Spike---_

___"It's located in Tokyo, it's the Higaroushi family shrine." He answers me while watching me closely._

___"The one that has been there since the Fuedal Age?" I ask him quietly._

___I can remember what it looked like the first time that I saw it. Steeped with all types of history and mystery, with the ancient "God Tree" on the shrine grounds. I also know about the ancient well that is also on the shrine grounds, but that is well guarded from the public. Apparently I'm going to have to compare notes with the girl thats upstair's about some of the legends that I had learned while I was in Japan. I glance over to where Giles is still standing to see that he is watching me intently._

___"Yes that is about when it was established." He answers me._

___"I've spent a lot of time at that shrine while I was in Japan, it is steep with history and legends, and about battles that had fought over a jewel." I say to him quietly._

___"A Jewel?" He asks._

___"Yes a powerful jewel, one that had an ancient history about it in itself. It was called the "Shikon No Tama" or in english the "Jewel of Four Souls". One who had disappeared for fifty years when it had been burnt with the remains of its protector, before it had been discovered and ripped from the side of a young Miko from the same village. One who according to the legend looked exactly like the previous protector of the jewel, this is the same young Miko who released the half demon known as Inuyasha from his imprisoned sleep that the other miko had placed him in after he gave her fatal wounds." I say to him._

___"How did she gain fatal wounds from the half demon?" Giles asks me quietly._

___---Kagome---_

___meanwhile upstairs_

___xox flashback in the form of a dream xox_

___I stand in Sesshoumaru's garden watch as the three children are playing together, all of them so different from each other. Rin is a normal human girl of about 12 years old, Shippou is Kitsune Youkai who appears to be about 11 years old, and Logan who is all most 2 years old but he looks all most as big as a 5 year old. He's going to be tall like Sess is amd I bet he'll have a simalar type of build as well, but he has jet black hair like mine and he has my stormy blue eyes. And I bet that he'll have a personality more like mine than his fathers. He's already such a chatterer, and he has a sunny personality too._

___I watch as Rin and Shippou are trying to teach Logan how to play tag with them. I laugh at them as they try to run from him and then to have him catch them before they can go more than a few steps from him. I laugh again as they once again try to explain the rules to him._

___Logan hears me laughing and he runs to me with his arms outstretched to be caught in a hug, I bend down and catch him in my arms. I straighten up with him in my arms and notice that he is watching me with a serious look on his face._

___--Kasaan, why do they want to run away from me?-- He asks me seriously._

___--They're just trying to play a new game with you my son. I have a new idea everyone, why don't the three of you pick some flowers for the dinner table instead of playing tag?-- I say to them with a grin on my face._

___--Ok Kassaan!-- they all three reply happily._

___xox end of dream xox_

___I slowly wake from my dream and quickly look around only to find that I'm in a strange bedroom. I quickly scan for the closest aura's and realize that my Uncle and Spike are the only ones in the house. I quickly get out of bed and run my fingers through my hair and then head down the stairs, I stand and listen to the two of them talk quietly to each other._

___"Yes a powerful jewel, one that had an ancient history about it in itself. It was called the "Shikon No Tama" or in english the "Jewel of Four Souls". One who had disappeared for fifty years when it had been burnt with the remains of its protector, before it had been discovered and ripped from the side of a young Miko from the same village. One who according to the legend looked exactly like the previous protector of the jewel, this is the same young Miko who released the half demon known as Inuyasha from his imprisoned sleep that the other miko had placed him in after he gave her fatal wounds." Spike says to him._

___"How did she gain fatal wounds from the half demon?" Giles asks him quietly._

___I guess Spike can sense me so I guess that I should continue the story for my Uncle. And I step through the doorway._

___---Spike---_

___I stare at the doorway where she's standing there waiting to see how I reply to his question. I notice that Giles is getting upset that I've not immediately answered his question._

___"She gained her wounds because she and Inuyasha had both been tricked by another Hanyou who was trying to steal the jewel for his own personal gain and revenge, and the original Miko's name was Kikiyo. Inuyasha and Kikiyo had fallen in love with another and they had planned for Inuyasha to use the power of the jewel to become a full human so they could be married. But unfortunately a bandit who had been badly hurt and horribly scarred in a fire had fallen in love with the priestess Kikiyo, and after she turned him down he implored demons to enter him and take over his body. He then became the half-demon Naraku, the one who disguised himself as Inuyasha and attacked Kikiyo giving her the fatal wounds that did finally kill her but before she died she used her miko powers to pin Inuyasha with an arrow to the 'God Tree' where he was in a magical sleep until Kikyo's reincarnation removed the spell from him fifty years later." Kagome says quietly from the doorway._

___"How do you know so many details about this legend Kagome?" Giles asks her gently._

___She looks at Giles sadly and tears start to run down her face as she stumbles over to the couch and flops down. She looks down at her hands for a couple of minutes, she then clears her voice quietly._

___"Because I am Kikiyo's reincarnation and I released Inuyasha from the 'God Tree'." She says quietly._

___"How is that possible Kagome? That happened over 500 years ago." Giles says._

___oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

___Thats all for this chapter, Please review and let me know what you think of this story. _

___I'm still needing help in picking out a title for this story, so if anyone wants to submit their ideas for a title for this story I would greatly appreciate it. I'll post the titles at the end of the next couple of chapters so everyone can vote on them, I'm also going to be accepting vote on who Kagome should be paired with. So please tell me what you think.  
_

___Thanks,_

___echo21 _


End file.
